


A Sky of Stars

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Imagine stargazing with Theseus after a stressful day at work.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander & Reader, Theseus Scamander/Reader





	A Sky of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 864
> 
> Warnings: Pure fluff and slight angst.
> 
> A/N: This was on the back burner for a while, so this is just a nice and soft fic! Hopefully it'll brighten up your day! Enjoy and feedback is appreciated!

The brass doors opened in front of you with a loud squeak as the operator said goodbye to everyone on the elevator. Stepping out of the elevator, you half-smiled to the operator and stepped out of the elevator and into the large hallway. Quietly walking through the hallway, your feet shuffle on the deep hardwood floors. All you wanted to do was to kick off your shoes, take a nice hot bath, and collapse into bed.

All day long, you felt as if your co-workers were slamming you with constant work or their insults. This caused you to be glued to your chair at your desk, except for taking a few breaks. Then, when your hour lunch break came, you spent the next five minutes crying in the restroom because of all the work that was thrown in your general direction. So instead of eating lunch, you stayed in the restroom, reapplying what little makeup you had on. Then before returning to your desk, you searched the cupboards for a mug, and made the largest cup of coffee you've ever had.

You were stressed. You never wanted to return to that office on the following Monday. The only thing you wanted to do was to quit. But you needed the money. While your fiancé made enough money for the two of you, you wanted to keep working. But now you weren't so sure.

Searching for your keys in your bag, they jiggle slightly just as you unlock the door to your apartment. Twisting the golden doorknob, you step inside your large apartment, and close the door behind you. Letting go with a large exhale, you lean against the door with tears filling your eyes.

Collapsing your head in your hands, you softly sob as the faint sounds of London can be heard from the open window in the living room. The scent of lavender and mint candles float through the air and give your apartment off a cozy, yet homely vibe. Hearing rustling in the kitchen, the floorboards creak as Theseus Scamander rounds the corner. 

“Y/n! What happened? Are you alright?” He asks, shuffling his way over to you. 

At first, you don’t say anything. But you remove your hands from your tear-soaked face, letting Theseus admire you in this unpleasant state. 

“It’s the office. There’s so much work and I can barely catch a break.” You managed to explain through a few sobs. 

Softly smiling, Theseus takes your chin in between his fingers and raises your face towards his. His greyish blue eyes gaze into yours, giving you a sense of relief. 

“Don’t worry about it now. Why don’t you go change and then we’ll take our dinner outside. Okay?” He says, offering you a moment to calm down. 

“Okay...” You whisper. 

Taking off your coat, Theseus hangs your bag next to the door and guides you halfway to the bedroom you both shared. Changing into some more comfortable clothing, you briefly catch a glimpse of Theseus transferring food into a bowl, before putting it away in the ice box. Sneaking into the restroom, you wash your face, noticing that the swelling has gone down in your cheeks.

Walking out in the living room, Theseus stands by the front door, dressed in his dark coat with yours draped over his free arm.

“You ready?” He asks, moving his arm to you.

“Yeah.” You nod and take your coat. 

Following Theseus out of the apartment, the two of you take the elevator to the lobby, and walk down the sidewalk to the park down to the street. Walking through the freshly cut grass, you squeeze Theseus’ hand as the two of you trek a small hill. 

“Where are we going, Theseus?” You ask, taking in the cool air. 

Coming to the top of the hill, Theseus stops and lets go of your hand. He happily extends his arms. 

“We’re here! Remember how you said you always wanted to come here? Well, I thought this would cheer you up.” Theseus explains, stepping toward you. 

Gently touching your jaw, Theseus guides your face toward the pitch black sky. In an instant, your breath is taken away as millions of stars litter the sky. Your y/e/c eyes dance around, trying to gaze at every single star, as your eyes adjust to the darkness. 

Wrapping his arms around you, Theseus rests his chin on the top of your head, whilst the two of you look off at the night sky.

“This is wonderful! Thank you for bringing me here, Theseus. I couldn’t have asked for a better pick me up.” You say.

“You’re welcome, Y/n. I know how much the stars cheer you up.” Theseus replies, moving the two of you into a gentle sway. 

As night takes over London, the city’s lights are drowned out by the full sky of bright stars. Gazing at each one in wonder, your eyes adjust to see the formation of a cloud-like galaxy that’s millions of lightyears away. Softly covering Theseus’ warm hands with yours, the sight of a single shooting star brings the biggest of smiles to your faces, as your heart becomes filled with love.


End file.
